


Always

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Always

Harry leaned in to Severus's warmth as they took in the skyline of London.

"Aren't you glad we decided to do something romantic for New Year's Eve?" 

"Our warm bed at home is equally romantic," Severus replied. "If not quite as spectacular."

Fireworks began to go off at the same moment as Big Ben chimed the hour. They watched in silence from the top deck of the river cruise boat until the last of the fireworks finally faded.

"That was brilliant." Harry turned and looked at Severus. "Thanks for agreeing to come, I know it's not really your cuppa."

"Perhaps you can repay me by agreeing to this." Severus reached into the pocket of his coat and Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw the small velvet box in Severus's hand.

"This isn't a joke?" Harry's heart was racing and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He always figured he'd be the one to ask Severus when the time was right.

"A joke would be if you'd found a cock ring." Severus's lips curled with mirth but Harry could see the look in his eyes was completely serious. 

Harry opened it to find a simple band of platinum. Lifting the ring, he noted the engraving on the inside. 

_Always_

"I—I don't know what to say." Harry looked from the ring to Severus.

"A simple 'Yes' would suffice," Severus said drily. 

"Yes." Harry grinned so wide his cheeks almost hurt. Then, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck, he repeated his reply, "Yes, yes, _yes_ ", and sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
